Wandering Albatross
The impressive wandering albatross (Diomedea exulans) has the largest recorded wingspan of any bird, reaching up to a massive 3.5 metres across. Juveniles have chocolate-brown feathers and a white facemask but over time the white colouration expands, leaving only black at the edges of the wings and tail tip; they take up to nine years to reach adult plumage. The hooked bill is pink and the flesh-coloured legs end in webbed feet, reflecting the largely oceanic life-style of this bird. Unusually amongst birds, albatrosses have tubular nostrils on either side of their upper bill instead of the more common fused nostrils of other bird species. Roles * It played Snowboard in Animal Lockdown Gallery Fantasia 2000 Albatross.png Photo on 9-26-19 at 8.53 AM.jpg IMG_4649.PNG IMG 9579.PNG|Keep Cool (2000) IMG 8746.JPG|Fair Weather Fiends (1946) IMG dc albatross.jpeg Ross the Albatross.jpeg Star meets Wandering Albatross.png Albatross in hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan.png Safari Island Albatross.png MMHM Albatross.png Riley and Elycia meets Wandering Albatross.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.U.M.B.A.A..jpeg C.A.N.D.A.C.E..jpeg M.U.N.G.-D.A.A.L..jpeg M.E.G.A.N..jpeg G.A.R.N.E.T..jpeg Books IMG 0068.jpg IMG_2869.JPG IMG 8955.JPG 67F9385D-BF46-4518-8C86-E6AC351EF4A2.jpeg 1BA0CB91-7213-489E-8C60-6A5ACB51FC00.jpeg 38704CFA-1352-4FE6-8DC3-F3DE155789A1.jpeg A026C5D9-99C1-4E76-8AA8-4B68DA1145E7.jpeg CD44A302-B5D6-427B-B03F-D907B0852D17.jpeg 2D08BDD5-5BD7-49F3-8898-B92C2263FE98.jpeg F7C27102-C47C-41E3-B7C1-F81FBD55348B.jpeg D376AB2B-4AF5-4C3B-968D-E6C9C548C753.jpeg F11E2776-AC44-4152-83FF-2A117579218D.jpeg 06C11409-93AE-4840-8A62-4ACCBCD194D1.jpeg 4EEF5761-C6B9-425A-8BF3-0D87D4ABD252.jpeg CABFAB29-F2B7-45B2-9FBD-138E7BA53183.jpeg C7E44270-669B-4C8B-85DD-E1DD66CEAF79.jpeg AD6D3F8E-8727-40BF-98FB-DC3100E7FEF8.jpeg A67DF65F-53E3-452B-9821-3AE35D62D53B.jpeg B59AE005-936E-4E3B-BBDB-F087C2CE60CE.jpeg 3187FE86-4D6D-4B4D-BDB7-5A41960527AF.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg C4B08B24-145C-4147-B2A7-3F0127ECE319.jpeg 34547D01-1DF9-4FB0-B85B-163CC4A7E2D5.jpeg 44319213-4032-4027-851F-7102E0BF1C6E.jpeg BEBBB8CE-C4A9-4BB8-A14B-E95FD1BE9562.jpeg 57E5E1D7-D144-4CD6-A7BD-772F428EF558.jpeg D121E0BE-79EC-47F4-9AA8-488BABCEDBC5.jpeg See Also * Tristan Albatross * Southern Royal Albatross * Northern Royal Albatross * Antipodean Albatross * Light-Mantled Albatross * Atlantic Yellow-Nosed Albatross * White-Capped Albatross * Salvin’s Albatross * Chatham Albatross * Short-Tailed Albatross * Shy Albatross * Black-Footed Albatross * Black-Browed Albatross * Grey-Headed Albatross * Campbell Albatross * Sooty Albatross * Waved Albatross * Indian Yellow-Nosed Albatross * Laysan Albatross * Buller's Albatross Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Albatrosses and Relatives Category:Ocean Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:White Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Power Rangers Samurai Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Safari Island Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Birds (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals